Nee-san siempre lo sabe
by Luka-sama
Summary: Mitsube noto algo diferente al ver a Sougo y a esa chica pelear en el parque, primero que Sougo no la notara aun estando tan cerca, segundo que ambos tuvieran ese brillo al pelear. Por eso al saber como terminarían esos dos, ella se dio el trabajo de conocer más sobre Kagura antes de ir a ver a su hermano...por que una Nee-san siempre sabe como terminara todo antes que suceda.


_Espero les guste esta idea, sé que eso no paso en el manga o anime, pero me hubiera gustado saber qué pasaría si Kagura y Mitsuba se hubieran conocido, pues como amo el Oki-kagu…pues Yolo._

 **Nee-san siempre lo sabe**

Para Mitsuba Okita la vida no era fácil, estar enferma y tener a su hermano lejos era algo que no siempre lograba llevar bien, pero siempre sonreía para aquellos que la rodeaban. Aun recordaba con nostalgia las veces en que su hermanito llegaba corriendo a ella llamándola hermana y con ese adorable sonrojo. Por eso cuando supo que debía ir a Edo para conocer a la familia de su prometido no lo dudo, quería ver a su hermano menor antes de que algo malo sucediera.

Cuando llego descubrió que era una ciudad de lo más interesante y si bien su primer destino era ver a su hermano, un impulso le hizo detenerse a descansar en el parque.

Con unas papas extra picantes, sonrió al ver una ciudad tan llena de vida. Espero en su corazón que esa ciudad alegrara el corazón de su hermano y de él.

Pronto una silueta lo distrajo.

-Sougo-murmuro incrédula.

Era sin duda él.

Algo más alto que la última vez que lo vio, su pelo castaño siempre en orden como ella le enseño y con ese traje que le hacía ver como todo un hombre. Si bien su intención no era el verlo en ese momento, una enorme sonrisa inundo su rostro ante las coincidencias que da la vida. Noto con diversión como algunas chicas lo miraban de reojo algo sonrojadas.

Pero algo curioso paso.

La banca de ella estaba algo alejada y era normal pensar que no la habría visto, pero ella conociendo lo desconfiado que era su hermanito pensó que la vería sin problemas.

Eso no paso.

Por qué los ojos de Sougo estaban concentrados en otra cosa, o mejor dicho, otra persona.

-Quítate China ese es mi lugar-gruño de forma cortante su hermano menor.

La chica denominada como china, una joven chica de cabello color rojizo y ojos azules que lo miraban incrédulos. Era tan solo una niña un poco menor que su hermano, pero curiosamente este no dejaba de verla con expresión divertida ignorando sus aparentes fans.

-No eres mi amo-aru-gruño ella con extraño asentó.

Mitsuba ladeo la cabeza confundida al ver una chispa de reto en los ojos de su hermano menor, también permaneció en silencio al ver como en un minuto esos dos ya habían destruido medio parque. Incluso cuando la chica cuyo nombre no sabía, le dio una patada a Sougo que lo mando a volar por los aires cerca de su lugar, este no la noto.

Solo la miraba a ella.

…

Kagura era una chica violenta y cuyos modales distaban mucho de los de una dulce jovencita, pero con un estomago sin fondo, por eso cuando aquella extraña mujer le propuso ir a comer no se negó y ambas entraron a ese restaurante con una sonrisa en el rostro, cada una por un pensamiento diferente.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?-pregunto la mujer mientras esperaba su pedido.

China le miro durante un segundo confundida, no sentía que fuera normal que alguien le invitara a comer sin conocerla…bueno viéndolo de esa forma, era normal que alguien la invitara antes de conocer su barril sin fondo.

Se encogió de hombros.

Comida gratis era comida gratis.

-Kagura-dijo mientras sonreía divertida al ver la comida aparecer.

-Mi nombre es Mitsuba-se presentó la mujer.

Cierto no conocía su nombre.

Durante la comida donde Kagura comía como poseía, la chica amablemente le preguntaba sobre ella. Tal vez era por el hecho de que nunca conoció a una mujer amable (todas sus conocidas eran unas psicópatas, locas, masoquistas, viejas) que ella contesto con usual amabilidad, después de todo alguien que le da comida gratis estaba alto en su lista de personas a las cuales tratar bien.

Noto con diversión como la mujer le ponía extra picante a su comida, una imagen del compañero del sádico con mayonesa llego a su mente.

Igual acepto cuando la mujer le sirvió un plato de ramen con mucho picante, era comida después de todo.

Esta sonrió agradecida.

Salieron del lugar con esa mujer conociendo todo sobre ella, en cambio ella con suerte sabía que se llamaba Mitsuba (se tomó la molestia de llamarla por el nombre por invitarla a comer).

-Adiós Nee-san-se despidió Kagura de forma simple.

Mitsuba hizo lo mismo con la mano.

Esta mientras caminaba por la ciudad algo tarde (tendría que esperar al día siguiente para ver a su hermano), no se dio cuenta que la seguían. Fue un movimiento rápido y donde ella no supo que hacer, pero pronto la habían empujado a un callejón donde era sujeta por dos hombres y otros tres estaban frente a ella.

-Mira que chica tan linda-

-Deberíamos aprovecharnos de ella-

-Rápido súbele el kimono-

Los ojos de Mitsuba se sombrearon asustando un poco a los sujetos, igual sabía que no tenía posibilidades y se sentía débil por la enfermedad de sus pulmones.

Quería golpearlos.

Pero ella no podía hacer nada.

Cerró los ojos con una imagen de Hijitaka, rio para sus adentros al pensar en ese sujeto a pesar de todo lo que había pasado.

-Tu miserable bastardo-dijo una voz molesta.

Todos voltearon a ver incrédulos la sombra en la entrada del callejón.

Una pequeña chica vestida de rojo con un paraguas que estaba sobre su hombro, era una sola niña, pero era increíble el instinto asesino en sus ojos y todos se detuvieron.

-Suéltala-ordeno con esa voz demandante.

Mitsuba pensó que vio a Sougo un momento en los ojos de la chica.

Un hombre se rio con burla y eso provoco su fin, de un fuerte y rápido golpe este salió volando. Los otros no tuvieron la misma suerte y al menos se llevaron siete huesos rotos cada uno hasta que Kagura se sintió satisfecha.

Mitsuba en el suelo la vio incrédula.

-Mi instinto es el mejor-aru-añadió ella con una sonrisa infantil.

Okita se puso a reír divertida.

Kagura la tomo en su espalda como si no pasara nada y con sus instrucciones la llevo a su hogar, para su alegría la invito a cenar sorprendiéndose que ella aun pudiera comer más. La chica la abrazo con alegría diciéndole que la invitara a comer otra vez.

Al día siguiente Kagura apareció temprano a su puerta para desayunar, luego de darle un mini recorrido en Edo con su enorme perro Sadaharu, la llevo a la puerta del Shinsengumi. Mitsuba se disculpó de no poder verle más ese día, en cambio Kagura solo hizo un puchero cuando ella le dio una bola de frituras extra picantes.

-¿Me podrías hacer un favor Kagura-chan?-pregunto antes que ella se fuera.

Sonrió de forma picara.

-Yorozuya a su servicio-aru-

-Podrías cuidar a mi hermano menor-

-Claro…¿Quién es?-

-Ya te darás cuenta-

-…-

-Un placer en conocerte Kagura-

-El mío también Nee-san-

Mitsuba sonrió con ternura al verla irse con su enorme perro.

No era lo que ella hubiera esperado como cuñada, era una chica demasiado violenta, con un estomago sin fondo, un gran número de palabras groseras y era demasiado niña. No la conocía mucho, pero en ese poco tiempo pudo ver que la niña tenía un interior puro, a veces era egoísta, pero esa sonrisa solo podía ser de alguien de gran corazón.

Sonrió al ver como Kondo le veía y corría a su encuentro.

…

-¿Comes bien hermano?-

-Si-

Le miro con cariño al ver como no había comido nada por los nervios y como Kondo le mencionaba sobre su falta de apetito de esos días.

-¿Duermes cuando debes?-

-Hai ni cuento ovejas antes de dormir-

Noto las ojeras bajo sus ojos pero no comento nada.

-¿Tienes amigos?-

-…-

Espero pacientemente su respuesta, con esperanza pensó en Kagura y su extraña amistad que tenían, una donde se golpeaban e insultaban como solía hacerlo con Hijitaka. Era algo que solo una hermana conocía de su hermano, la forma de demostrar cariño o interés no eran con palabras, eran con gestos violentos y mostrando preocupación.

Se decepciono cuando su hermano le presento a Gintoki en vez de la adorable Kagura.

Igual siguió sonriendo, el tipo parecía interesante a pesar de no comer su adorado picante con el mismo gusto que Kagura.

…

Cuando estaba punto de morir, siguió sonriendo para Sougo que estaba lleno de lágrimas.

…

Al cerrar los ojos pensó que moriría, que iría al cielo, que desaparecería.

Pero antes de irse apareció en un parque, en el mismo parque que vio a Kagura. Noto como la banca que la chica uso cuando la conoció estaba con la chica viendo al cielo.

-Kagura-chan-hablo esperando que la escuchara.

Eso paso, la chica volteo a verle sonriendo alegre de verle.

-¿Nee-san vamos a comer-aru?-pregunto esperanzada.

Sonrió algo triste.

-Ya me tengo que ir Kagura-

Kagura hizo un infantil puchero viéndola con resentimiento, luego giro el rostro viendo al cielo.

-¿Vas a ir con mamá?-pregunto viéndola de reojo.

Mitsuba abrió grandemente los ojos, no pregunto nada al recordar como ella había contado la historia de su madre el día anterior por un plato de helado triple.

-Hai-

-Espero te despidas de todos tus seres queridos-aru-

-Me falta solo uno-

-Buen viaje-

Ambas se vieron de reojo y sonrieron, ambas con la mirada fija y una promesa.

…

Curiosamente Hijitaka antes de abandonar el tejado con ojos rojos, sintió un fuerte abrazo en su espalda, no esos incomodos que te da tu madre o esos secos de alguien que te quiere pegar…un abrazo cálido que solo una persona que te quiere muestra sus sentimientos.

Sonrió antes de sentarse y seguir llorando.

A veces las despedidas duelen.

…

Años después cuando Kagura y Sougo aún seguían peleando como la primera vez, una chica sentada en el parque con el rostro cubierto por la sombra sonreía, sonreía al ver como ambos se gritaban para minutos después sonrojarse como críos.

Claro que ella sabía que eso pasaría.

Pero le gustaba bajar del cielo para verlos de vez en cuando.

Porque una hermana mayor sabe cuándo su hermanito menor le interesa una chica.

 **Fin.**

 _No quería que se muriera Mitsuba, pero no soy la creadora de Gintama…así que al menos escribo historias sobre ella._

 _Llevo tres días en mi maratón de Gintama y ya avance bastante para poder escribir más sobre ellos._

 _ **Nota:**_

 _ **Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi pagina en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime,manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

 _ **Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


End file.
